


Serpent's Kiss

by Whispering_Void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: In a world of magic, monsters, and fantasy are you sure you'd know who the true monsters were?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Serpent's Kiss

# Serpent's Kiss

  


#### Copyright 2020 - WhisperingVoid

“You must truly be brave or truely foolish for coming here willingly”, the smooth voice rumbled through the dark. It seemed to come from every direction at once. “Tell me, knight, why are you here?”

Dorian pushed down the rising fear in his chest and gripped the pole of his spear tighter. The damp stone at his back offered little assurances of protection in the vastness of the cavern that had opened up around him. The sudden change from the small, maze-like tunnels happened so quickly that he hadn’t noticed until the beast had spoken. Now, too late for secrecy, Dorian had to chose if he should run or fight.

There was a slithering sound accompanied by the rushing noise of metal cascading down upon itself. The floor shook with the moments that Dorian couldn’t see. From the darkness, under the noise of the beast's movement, came a deep breath followed by a tired sounding sigh. The warm, damp air of the exhaled breath blew across Dorian’s left side, filling his lungs with a foul stench. He pivoted, leveling his spear and searching for a target in the darkness.

“Foolish indeed then”, came the voice, a low chuckle that rattled the stone walls rippled through the cavern. “I have no time for such boring games. Tell me then, what shall you do with your weapon?”

Even before the beast had finished speaking the words, the cavern was suddenly illuminated. Dorian cried out, throwing his arm up to cover the visor in his helmet. It was as if the sun had found a way through the caves and risen in the cavern. As he squinted through the light, Dorian could make out the massive body of the creature. The light was pouring through the creature’s scales, vivid shades of reds and yellows. As quickly as the light burst into existence, the intensity faded enough that Dorian could stare, wide eyed and silent, at the magnificent sight before him.

The snake-like beast filled the cavern, coiled around itself twice. It’s head was the size of a war-horse and its body just as thick. The face of the beast was staring at him, two large eyes set on the sides of an elongated jaw. A forked tongue lazily appeared, dark red in color, and flicked the air before vanishing. The mouth of the beast, outlined by thick, black leathery skin, turned in what could have been a smile.

The scales of the beast’s body rippled, a flexing motion of the muscles underneath that traveled from the back of the head all the way down the length of the body. As the wave passed, each scale shifted its color slightly. A rainbow of hues danced and flickered around the cavern. It was impossible for Dorian not to watch the patterns dance off the scales. He barely even registered the piles of gold and coin the beast was coiled on.

The head of the beast swung down, until it was at the level of the floor and just out of reach of the spear. The eyes blinked, twice, and the slit of black in each eye was suddenly outlined in a ring of colors. Dorian felt himself trapped by the light shining out of the beasts eyes, like a rabbit caught in a storm-lantern's beam.

“Tell me”, the voice rang out, low and smooth from the lips of the beast, “what did you come here for tiny morsel?”

“F-fortune”, Dorian heard himself answer. His body was shaking, not with fear but with sudden excitement. He felt hot, confused, and unsure of what he meant to do.

“Fortune”, the beast mused, its head sliding closer. Dorian found himself lowering his spear as to not allow it to touch the lips of the beast. “Fortune is a common enough greed of your kind. Yet, you wear a fortune in armor. I can taste the magic of the metal you’ve wrapped yourself in. I can feel the anger in the spear you wield. These are not items of one without fortune already.”

“My fortune is in the hand of a lady”, Dorian said, feeling both affronted by the beast’s words and relieved to clarify. He was sweating now, feeling the hot breath of the beast washing over him. He regretted being so heavily armored.

“Ah, the fortune of lust and legacy”, the beast chuckled, its eyes glowing brighter as its tongue flicked out. “It is delicious, indeed. And what quest secures your fortune, knight? What deed brings you to my layer?”

With each word, the creature’s body slowly pulsed with deep crimsons and vivid yellows. The eyes of the beast, never looking away from Dorian, swirled now with a maelstrom of color that caused Dorian’s head to ache. He fought against the urge to answer, remembering that he’d come here with a purpose. The inner conflict inside his head was complicated by unbidden thoughts of his prize waiting for him on his successful return.

“Wealth as a gift to her family and a token of bravery”, Dorian said, signing the words as a tremor shook his body. He could see his love, his future wife, laying in his bed before him on the night of their wedding. Her simple attire hiding nothing of her body from his eyes yet promising delightful reward for when he uncovered her.

“Wealth, a token amount at that, and the prize of this female is yours”, the beast said. Its head was resting on the ground, eyes looking at Dorian. Its tongue flicking more quickly as it tasted the air. “Your lust for this woman is infectiously strong. You can’t help but imagine the daily pleasures you would visit upon her.”

The beast’s words struck true to Dorian, as he stood trapped in the creature’s gaze. His breath was panting in the heat he felt radiating from his body. His mind was filled with images of lustful desires. Each image played out in his mind in time with the pulsations of light from the creature.

He saw himself welcomed home from his duties in the guard by his future wife. Her beautiful form hugging his body tight, kissing his lips, before sliding down to her knees. Dorian felt the cod-piece of his armor push back against his raging excitement as he imagined his wife removing it, slowly, before taking him into her mouth and-

The image vanished, replaced by other of him waking in the morning’s light. The bed, his bed, warmed by the body of his wife who slept beside him. His body was wrapped along her back, his arms holding her as she slept. She was radiant, clad in nothing but his arms. Her skin so smooth, her scent intoxicating. He felt his need for her grow even stronger as it pressed against her buttock. She moaned in her sleep, arching her back against him. He shifted her slightly, using one hand to pull her face up for a kiss while he used the other to guide himself into her body. Hilting her with a single thrust, Dorian heard himself moan into her gasping mouth as they kissed.

Suddenly aware he was dreaming while face-to-face with a monster, Dorian shook his head hard. His body quivered with raw excitement. He could feel the hot air of the creatures breath dancing around his crotch and realized he’d released his codpiece. His erection throbbed even as Dorian struggled to bring his spear back up to bear.

“Would you stop there with her”, the creature asked, its slick voice almost bubbling out of its lips. The light from its eyes flashed brighter, causing Dorian to stumble back against the rocks. “Would the lust that rages in you be tamed by such gentle acts of love?”

“S-stop”, Dorian gasped, even as his mind was flooded with more images.

He was furious, as he stormed his way back to his chambers. The counsel’s judgment was beyond acceptable once again. He threw open the door to find his wife dressed for the market. Throwing his helmet to the side, he grabbed her by the hair. Pulling her gasping face to his and pushing his tongue into her mouth while his other hand gripped her blouse. She whimpered into his kiss and then screamed as he ripped the blouse down in a strong tug. Flicking the gauntlets off his hands he filled one with her soft breasts while he lifted her her dress with the other. She protested, but he found her fluids already flowing as he shoved his figures into her, tearing moans from from her lips.

With a snarl, he threw her to her knees. Her clothes barely hanging onto her shoulders as her breasts hung free. Gripping the back of her head, Dorian pulled her face to his crotch and forced himself between her lips. As she began licking and sucking him, he frantically worked to remove his armor. He cut the ties that held pieces on, vowing that she would repair everything while he used her body. The feeling of her throat around his cock was both divine and infuriating to Dorian. He wanted to spill himself into her mouth but he wanted so much more than that as well.

Armor laying in discarded pieces around him, he picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Pinning her soft body against his, feeling the fluids running down her her legs in her excitement, he pushed himself into her while crushing her into the wall. She moaned, choking gasps under his grip around her neck, as he rode her fast and wild. His pleasure mounted, too quickly for him to enjoy it, and he cursed her for teasing him so much with her mouth. He promised her she would make up for her deeds throughout the day. Orgasming, Dorian howled in pleasure as he squeezed down on his wife’s neck. Her eyes were wide, her lips glittering with drool, and her body clenching around his as she fought for air.

The howl of pleasure turned to a scream of pain as the dream vanished into searing agony. Dorian blinked, the light of the cavern so dim that all he could see was the red outline of eyes before him and the flow of blood from wounds on his chest. He stumbled to his knees, the world fading around him, as the pain was replaced by numbing coldness. He fell, facing hitting the wet cavern floor, and all Dorian could see was his armor laying in discarded pieces near him.

“It’s a shame”, a smooth voice rippled out of the darkness swallowing Dorian’s sight. “Your lust was a feast. I’ve rarely met one so embodied by it. Yet, you are not worthy of the prize you seek. She desired to be the idol of lustful worship, not the possession of a lust driven mind. Don’t worry though, so called knight, for you are worthy of being my meal.”

Vision gone, Dorian was only vaguely aware of his body being picked up. The poison racing through his limbs, numbing his senses, almost hid the sensation of falling as hot, soft walls of flesh closed tightly around his body.

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> Something rather different. This started far differently than it ended and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But it was written and now it is posted and we shall see what comes of it.


End file.
